Maxine
Maxine is a witch who first appeared on the first episode of the fourth season of The Originals. She has a son and has befriended the current leader of the New Orleans witches, Vincent Griffith. Early History Not much is know about her early history other than she was raised in the Quarter and eventually had a son, Adam. Throughout The Originals Series Season Four In Gather Up the Killers, Maxine was seen at St. Anne's Church. Vincent had organized a gathering so that the witches could stock up on supplies so that they would stay out of the Cauldron because of the "Euro-vampires" that were flocking to the city. She and Vincent hit it off and, after Vincent was convinced to talk to her by Josh, she invited him to her home for dinner. Later that night, she returned to Vincent after her son never returned home, pleading for his help. In No Quarter, she and two other witches are at St. Anne's church performing a locator spell to find Adam, but to no avail. She tells Vincent that it's like her son is everywhere and he tells her that his detective friend told him that there was some activity going on at an old house and he'll go investigate it, just to see if Adam is there. She offers her help, but he tells her no and to keep trying with the locator spells. In return, she offers him a protection charm that she'd crafted for her son and did as Vincent asked. Later that night, she returns to St. Anne's church looking for Vincent, who has returned from the abandoned house. Much to his dismay, Vincent tells her that he didn't find Adam, but he did see something. He reveals that there's a new malevolent entity that utilizes powerful dark magic and he knows of it. He then comforts her, saying he knows it hard, but he'll keep looking for Adam and for her to stay away from it, to protect her. She wants to object, but he makes her promise to stay away from it. In Keepers of the House, she is seen, along with other witches and the parents of the missing witch children as Vincent address what they are up against. She listens as he describes that a faction of their own people are making human sacrifices to a spirit. Once Elijah makes his appearance and asks them all, save Vincent, to leave. They look to him for guidance and he tells them it's okay. She and the other witches leave their leader to deal Elijah and the spirit threatening their children. Later that night, Vincent successfully returns all the children to their parents. Maxine, teary-eyed, hugs her son and caresses his head as she looks on at Vincent who kept his promise to return her child. She mouths "Thank You" to him and continues to embrace Adam. In Queen Death, Maxine seeks quite at St. Anne's Church, to pray and light candles, though upon arriving, she discovers that it has been vandalize by the Hollow's followers; she calls Vincent. Vincent joins her at the church, as their community leader, she knew that he'd want to know about it. Vincent explains that it's desecration of a holy site, meant to serve as a warning. Maxine believes it to be more than a warning; they are losing witches of New Orleans. Whispers have grown louder, witches are talking about making a pack with this "darkness". She believes that once the other covens see the church in this stat, they'll join the enemy before it comes for them. Vincent is taken aback by this revelation, apparently unaware that witches are defecting, joining the Hollow. Maxine continues to explain that some witches believe that the Hollow's power is what they need to fight back against the vampires, to reclaim their city. They consider the peace that Vincent has fostered as nothing as compared to taking back control of New Orleans. Vincent questions her loyalty, asking if she believed that. Maxine reassures him, telling him that he knew where she stood; with him. Their conversation is cut short; the Hollow, possessing Sofya, addresses Maxine, telling her that there was a time when Vincent worshiped her. Concerned for her safety, Vincent tells her that she needs to go. She turns to question him, but he cuts her off, telling her that he'll be fine. She does as she's asked and leaves the church, allowing Vincent to confront the Hollow on his own. Some time later that night, Maxine is taken hostage by Nathaniel, one of the Hollow's defected New Orleans witches. She's taken to Lafayette Cemetery where Vincent planned to sacrifice Klaus in order to trapped the Hollow. Nathaniel holds a knife to her throat, unable to fight back, he uses her as leverage to stop Vincent from going through with his plan. Klaus, annoyed with the situation, attacks the witch and Maxine is released from his grasp, unharmed. Another witch grabs her from behind, but Vincent saves her flinging him across the cemetery with his telekinesis. Vincent rushes to her, asking if she's okay, though she directs his attention back to Nathaniel, who was burning the last enchanted thorns. Later that night, Vincent calls a community meeting with the witches, Maxine included, at St. Anne's church. He reveals that the Hollow has gained the power it need to resurrect herself. The witches are unnerved but Vincent continues. He appreciate their loyalty but tells them they are not prepared for the fight to come and that for them to survive, he wants them to gather their loved ones and leave New Orleans. Maxine is worried for Vincent and approaches him as the other witches leave. She attempts to persuade him to come with them, that he cannot fight this evil alone. Vincent rejects the offer, telling her that he doesn't want to see anyone else get pulled into this and that he needs to find a way to put down the Hollow. Unable to change his mind, she reaches into her bag and pulls out the protection charm and asks him to take it once more; the charmed protected him once before, that it may come in handy again. Vincent takes the charm, telling her in the process. She gives him a last, warm smile and nods goodbye to him and leaves the church. Personality Maxine is a very loving mother who cares deeply for her son and is seemingly loyal to her people. She is attracted to Vincent, going at lengths to invite him over for dinner and trusts him completely when her son goes missing. Her relationship with with Vincent also demonstrates her tendency to put trust in others. Physical Appearance She is a woman of African descent and dark skin, who seemed to wear a low-cut hairdo and a dress-sense that was typical of New Orleans Witches. Powers and Abilities Maxine possesses all the standard powers and abilities of a witch, however, it should be noted that she created a Protection Charm (for her Son; Adam, when he was born) which seemed to be powerful enough to protect Vincent from the Hollow (an incredibly powerful entity), leading him to believe it to be so powerful because it drew its power from a "Mother's love for her child" which should be an indication of her skill at making such amulets. Weaknesses Maxine has the typical weaknesses of a human/witch. Appearances Season Four *''Gather Up the Killers'' *''No Quarter'' *''Keepers of the House'' *''Queen Death'' Name *'Maxine' is of French origin that means "Greatest".Maxine Baby Name Trivia *She is the one of the few witches that is a mother seen still alive in her respective season. Gallery TO401-062~Josh-Adam-Maxine.jpg TO401-065-Maxine.jpg TO401-068-Maxine~Vincent.jpg TO401-069-Vincent-Maxine.jpg TO401-151-Maxine~Vincent.jpg TO402-016-Maxine-Vincent.png TO402-017-Maxine~Vincent.png TO402-108~Vincent-Maxine.png TO404-050~Vincent-Maxine-Witches.png TO409-020~Vincent-Maxine-St. Anne's Church.png TO409-023-Vincent-Maxine.png‎ TO409-102-Maxine-Nathaniel.png TO409-126-Maxine-Witches~Vincent-St._Anne's_Church.png TO409-127~Vincent-Maxine.png TO409-128~Maxine-Protection_Charm.png References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Four Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:New Orleans Residents